Congratulations, Dad
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Michael's thoughts about Brian and his newfound fatherhood. This takes place the night Gus is born. Oneshot. This idea would not leave me alone, just had to write it. It's rated T for some swearing better safe than sorry.


**_Congratulations, Dad_**

I stepped out on to the roof where Brian was standing there alone smoking something. He was leaning against the ledge of the small wall along the edge of the roof. He seemed to be deep in thought. I should've known he would be up here. He was no doubt thinking about his son. It was strange thinking of Brian as a father. I never thought in a million years that Brian fucking Kinney would ever become a dad. I knew a lot of people were shocked when he said he was going to be a father. I walked over to him. "It's disgusting, all those lesbians fawning over him and making goo goo talk," I said getting his attention.

"That's what women do over babies," he said looking down over the city."Who's talking about the baby I mean Justin," I said as I stopped behind him. I smiled as he looked overbid shoulder at me for a second. I thought for a moment and decided to voice my thoughts aloud, "It's kind of weird you having a kid," I said leaning against the wall next to him. He stood up a little straighter at that. "Still it's exciting isn't it?" I asked sensing his uneasiness."What? Having some wrinkled little time clock ticking away reminding you that you're getting older by the minute," he said, "by the second" he added. Typical Brian turn something good into something bad. I should've expected that though. That was who Brian was though. He wasn't going to change just like that. I looked over my shoulder at Brian."Keep thinking like that and you'll turn prematurely grey," I said teasingly inspecting his hair. "Oh I think I see one," I said plucking a hair from his head.He reacts by shoving me and saying "Ow." I laugh as I stumble to the side a few feet. I rejoin him by his side. "Why didn't somebody try to stop me," he asked suddenly. I looked at him shocked. Was he kidding me. I had tried to stop him. I really had tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me. He never listened to me. He was so stubborn. Once he made up his mind with help from Lindsey there was no stopping him."Hello, somebody did," I said annoyed, "but you wouldn't listen. You had to let Lindsey fill you head with all her bull shit flattery; 'Oh Brian you're so good looking,' 'Oh, oh Brian y-you're so smart,' 'Oh, oh you've got such great genes and I don't mean your 5-oh-1's,' and now your stuck with a kid," I said, "for life," I added. Brian looked away from me and down at Pittsburg. I looked down at the city as well. I didn't know what else to say to him. We stood there silent for a few seconds before Brian turned to me."Well there's always one solution," he said. I looked up at Brian confused. What the hell was he talking about. He jumped upon to the ledge and looked down at Pittsburg. "I could end it all right now," he said. Then it dawned on me just what he meant. I had never heard him like his before."Oh that'd be dramatic," I said, "It's like ER birth and death in the same episode. Now get down!" I said."Well, you'll have to come get me," he said."I'm serious," I said angrily, "stop clowning.""Or I'll jump!" he yelled not having heard me. I looked down over to the city for a second not sure what to do. I could not tell if he was being serious or not. Brian was a hard person to read at times. I looked up at Brian again trying once more to read him. He held his hand out to me. I looked at it not sure what to do. I knew if I didn't grab it he would do something. What? I had no idea what he was gonna do. Against my better judgement I grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull me up not the ledge with him. We locked eyes for a moment before he moved me so I was standing in front of him. I clung to him and closed my eyes and he grabbed my arms. A million thoughts ran through my mind. I tried to relax and not let my fear show, but as he moved his hand and jostled me I could help but squeeze his side as he moved slightly. "Come on Mikey, let's fly," he said sounding crazy, "like in all those comic books," he said sounding delusional. It was then I realized he was on something. "I'm superman, I'll show you the world," he said."Why am I always Lois Lane?" I asked smiling as I opened my eyes to look at Brian who was laughing silently. Carefully I turned around so that I was facing Brian. I looked at him and hugged him. He hugged me back. I was the one of the few he hugged like this. We had a special bond like that. I knew I was the only one who saw the real him. I was the only one besides my mom who he let in. I knew the real Brian Kinney. I knew this kid was probably the best thing that had happened to him. I just hoped he would love Gus and be there for him. I hoped this kid could change him."Congratulations," I said as I pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes, "dad," I added grinning. I leaned in and gave him a light peck on the lips before hugging him again. He hugged me and placed his face into my shoulder. I was one of the few who got to see this side of him. It made me feel special knowing that I could see the real him. I knewthis was probably the beginning of a new journey for me and Brian. 


End file.
